Trouble Once Again
by valvalstone
Summary: Phineas and Ferb go back to the second dimension.everything change for everyone. For better? or for worse? Has 2D doctor D escaped? what dangers lie ahead. everything is revealed. story better then summary. please read and review
1. In the Morning

**I haven't posted anything in a while and I'm sorry about that. I just haven't had time with all my school and after school activities. I finally got inspiration for a story and it took me about 4 school days just for this chapter because of all the stupid homework **** anyway I'm back ****! **

**please watch the movie before you read this (but by this time I think just about everyone has) this story takes place after their greatest adventure ever! They do everything in the morning almost the exact same way but I promise that future chapters will be different. I have a plan for this story and I cant wait to get started! **** please read and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and ferb but it would be so awesome if I did**

**Trouble Once Again**

**The beginning**

There they lay. The three of them. Phineas, an unusual triangle shaped red head with a large imagination that allowed him to do the impossible, Ferb, a square head and nosed go to guy with very little to say with an unusual green natural hair color and a natural specialty with tools, and Perry, a turquoise platypus who played dumb while with his owners but had a bizarre double life that involved being a secret agent for the OWCA (organization without a cool acronym).

The alarm next to Phineas's life-raft bed turned to read 6:00am and a hand came out tapping Perry on the head a few times waking him up. "Gggrrrr…" Perry did his signature growling/clicking noise waking up both Phineas and Ferb.

"Good morning that's the way to wake up," Phineas said while picking up his semi-aquatic mammal. "This is gonna be the best day ever."

They had woken up, jumped onto Phineas's bed extatically and done everything like the day before, which they had forgotten, including getting dressed in a new way, brushing their teeth, and everything else that is better with Perry. They scratched the side of his head and his tail flung up just like before. Then the crashed into a big clump at the bottom of the staircase from sliding along the railing.

"Morning, Boys," Lawrence Fletcher, an odd man who looked like Ferb but with brown hair and a pointier nose, said from the couch as he read the morning paper.

"Gggrrr…" said Perry.

"Morning to you too, Perry."

Linda, their red headed, round faced mom, walked by with a plate of food in her hands. It was probably leftovers from their breakfast. (I wouldn't know what it was. I'm just the author). "First day of a new year being a part of our family," she said speaking to Perry.

"Oh that's right. Gosh I can't believe that its been 5 years. I remember the day we first got you."

~_Flashback_~

The Flynn-Fletcher family walked into the OWCA pet adoption center. Lawrence said to the kids, "Come on, kids, pick out any pet you'd like."

Without even walking around for a few minutes. Linda picked up her son Phineas to face a cat and said to him, "Oh look, Phineas, this one's looking at you."

"And this one's looking at you, Ferb," stated Lawrence doing the same thing but lifting his son Ferb to a dog. Meanwhile Candace was walking around a fish tank as the fish inside kept swimming away trying to avoid her.

"Why won't anything look at me?" she asked frustrated.

"Ferb!" Phineas called, "This ones looking at both of us at the same time." They were looking at a newly hatched platypus who made a cute, younger clicking sound. "Wait!" said Phineas a bit confused breaking the flashback, "did mom say day after?"

"Yes, day after. Don't you remember? Yesterday you, Perry, and Ferb stayed home with Candace while you mother and I went to the movies," Lawrence said while remembering how amazing he thought the 3D was. Perry started to worry a little.

"Ferb? Do you remember yesterday?" Phineas asked to his quiet step-brother. Ferb nodded his head yes. "Oh yea that's right we went on a road trip. Though, I don't remember celebrating for Perry. He deserves it though." Perry sighed with relief. He was glad they had forgotten what REALLY happened yesterday. He just wanted everything to go smoothly today. Major monogram had given Perry the day off because he decided he earned it from yesterdays adventures of battling robots in the middle of town with his owners and a lot of emotional drama.

"Gggrrrr…" was all that Perry could say.

"Oh hey boy you want to be a part of today, don't you?" Phineas scratched the side of Perry's head making his tail fling up.

"Hey, Jeremy, want to go to the mall?" Candace called her boyfriend on the phone as he was eating cereal. Candace was a teenage girl about 15 or 16 years old. She had red hair, not as red as Phineas's and a freakishly long neck. Jeremy was a normal teenage boy who, like Candace, had a long neck and blonde hair.

"You know I'd love to but I have to take Suzie to her first ballet class. She just started today."

"Gee, Jeremy, I forgot that you have a lot more stuff to do since you're a year older. That's…that's really great," she lied, "OK well I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye," she hung up. "Oh, Jeremy," she said talking to a picture of him on her wall, "Soon you'll be off to college and wearing cool jackets on the elbows and won't have time for me anymore." She started to look sad and picked up her childhood toy. It was a old teddy bear wit stuffing hanging out of stitches that had come loose over the years. It had buttons for eyes but one was hanging by a thread and referred to him as Mr. Miggins. "Where'd you come from?" she asked to him not realizing she had taken the picture of Jeremy off his face the previous day. She hugged him tightly, "you will always be there for me right?" She paused for a minute as if waiting for an answer. "Yes, yes you will."

**This is just the beginning. I will try to get more chapters published ASAP but I have a lot of stuff at the moment. Please comment and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it and I am open for suggestions. **


	2. In the Other Dimension

**I can't believe how fast I finished this chapter. This time instead of copying the movie, i copied a little bit of the episode Rollercoaster. I spent about 3 days on it. Hope you like the new chapter. And I will just say doof because I don't feel like typing his name over and over again. Please review**

**Ch.2 In the other Dimension**

Currently in the other dimension, Phineas and Ferb were making the most of everyday in their summer. After our Phineas and Ferb told them about summer, they had decided to build a rollercoaster in their backyard. They seemed to find how to get all the parts easily and found out how to get permission to build what they wanted to. No ones memory was erased because Doof, in this dimension, never did invent the amnesia-inator. No one found out that Perry had been a secret agent. When they saw him stand up now they only thought is was because he was half metal.

Candace, on the other hand, had a hard time trying to adjust to the new life. Everything she knew had stopped suddenly and now everything was different. She saw her friend Stacy last night when escaping her jail cell. Stacy was a part of the resistance and was Candace's friend. She just came back from a distress call on the southern side of town.

Like our Candace, other dimension Candace started to think Jeremy Johnson was cute and developed a crush on him but she had no intensions of busting her brothers. She never did. She spent every moment of her life trying to protect her little brothers. All these years the only person she thought of busting was Doof. Even though she was just a little girl when Doofenshmirtz took over, she was focused on one thing and one thing only. He's going down, Down, DOWN! She was still worried about Doofenshmirtz. She new that one day he would try to come back into power. She didn't know how soon he would try. It was still early in the morning.

Everyone in the tri-state area still wore dooferalls (D overalls) because new clothes hadn't come out yet but every store sold had stopped selling dooferalls. Those who were in the resistance still wore the clothes they wore the day before.

Other dimension Linda was still scared and wanted to hide in the basement from time to time but resisted the urge. Everyone from Doofenshmirtz's factory was released from their jobs and was returned home. Almost everything was normal once again. The only thing left to do was get rid of the bad taste that Doofenshmirtz had left behind. Lawrence is currently trying to open his own antique shop.

Perry the Platyborg has been at home so far. When Doofenshmirtz was in charge, Doof made the OWCA fire every agent so no one could stop him, although some agents would help the resistance secretly without anyone knowing. The OWCA is now back in business. Perry was not reinstated. Not because he was evil (he was just programmed that way) but because his nemesis was no longer going to be able to do anymore harm to the tri-state area. Perry was disappointed in himself. He wished he could have stopped Doofenshmirtz the day he took over the tri-state area so no one had to suffer years of pure nothingness. But he was glad he could spend more time with his owners Phineas and Ferb now. He hasn't seen them in years and missed them deeply but never showed it in front of Doof.

Buford has turned to bullying people instead of robots, since they all self destructed. Baljeet is still a nerd and studies all the time whenever Buford isn't bullying him. Isabella has opened her heart up to love and likes Phineas because the day before, she had seen how brave he was. Isabella and the firestorm girls made a deal with Jeremy and his 3 man strike team to alternate guard duties for Doofenshmirtz while he spent the rest of his days in prison when he arrives. They have kept him at the old OWCA HQ over night and they were going to move him to the City Prison in the morning.

~now~

The boys were outside building The Coolest Coaster EVER! Their mom was hiding in the basement and their dad was in his room making plans for his new antique shop he planned to make. Candace was in her room still waiting for a call from Jeremy making sure Doof was in prison and guarded. The phone rang but it wasn't Jeremy. It was Stacy.

She lightened up. She was suddenly a little girlyer, a side no one has seen of Candace. "Oh hey, Stacy… No I can't talk right now I'm busy watching the boys and waiting for a call from Jeremy... No, it's not like that… He and I are just friends right now… Uh huh… Ok… Hang on, Stace." She covered the phone and yelled at her brothers who were building outside. "Will you hold it down I am trying to use the phone!" She talked to Stacy again. "What are they doing right now? Why do you ask? What do u mean you can see it from your house? See WHAT?" She ran outside to see her brothers building a rollercoaster.

"Hey look, Ferb, We can see Stacy's house from here"

"Phineas? What is this!"

"Do you like it?"

Other dimension Candace didn't want to bust her brothers as badly as our Candace but she did want to protect them. She knew that if she got mom then they would listen to her and stop them before they got into any trouble. "You guys are so busted." She ran inside to get her mom, who was still in the basement, but when she walked into the house, the phone rang. She walked over and picked it up with a more serious tone. "Hello? Oh hey Jeremy. Status report. I could really use some good news."

"Sir, there's been an incident with the delivery of Doofenshmirtz to the prison."

"What happened?...Really? Ok… I'll be right over."

**Sorry I had to end it here just when things got good but it gives you something to look forward to. I want to thank everyone who favorited me or my story or is waiting for me to update it. **

**Thank you NattyMC, ApostolicPrincessinGod, Radar180, Loonaticslover18, PnFfan101, Cherrychan96, and DaughterofKronosPandFFanfic.**

**comments**

**NattyMC: Thank you and glad you liked it**

**Radar180: Thank you and your current story is turning out great so far too**

**Loonaticslover18: Glad you like it, I did write more ;) and to get it word for word, I had to watch the movie a few times and having it on my ipod made it easier haha**

**I will answer any questions you have for me in the next chapter too. Please review **


	3. Getting the Day Started

**I am now going to try to publish weekly. Chapter 3 hope you are all excited. Going back to our Phineas and Ferb. I know I copied this beginning from the movie and previous episodes but like I said, it will get different later on starting with this chapter and the next.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and ferb**

"All right. Looks like the pitchers ready and…" Phineas said as Ferb placed a baseball on Perry's tail and scratched the side of his head so his reflexes would launch the ball to where Phineas was. "Batter up!" the ball flew and Phineas smacked it hard making the ball fly high above their heads. Phineas trotted around with his hands in the air. "Oh yes sports fans that must be the best hit ever in the history of platypolt baseball." Ferb checked the rulebook for platypolt baseball and signaled a thumbs up as if saying he was correct. "And the crowd exhales through their mouths." Phineas made a faint cheering noise. Ferb then picked up the baseball controller and brought the baseball back as it swiveled through the air. "And Fletcher snags the pop fly. He's out!"

The gate suddenly opened up to a sweet, innocent girl in a pink dress and bow. She asked her normal trademark question. "Hey, guys. Whatcha doin?" she asked in a fluttery, heart warming tone.

"Making Perry's involuntary reflexes into a sporting event," the quirky red head exclaimed.

"Hey, Perry," she said as she walked over to him, "Can I try?" she scratched the side of his head quickly and the ball was launched over the fence.

"Whoa mama, nice shot Isabella." Isabella internally screamed hearing him saying her name with the sweet tone of him that she loved dearly.

"Did someone loose a ball?" came an Indian voice just walking into the fence. It was Baljeet, a smart Indian boy with short, slightly poofy hair and blue overalls. He walked over and handed the ball to Phineas. He was followed by Buford, a large, tough bully who picked on nerds (by nerds I mean Baljeet) and wasn't afraid of anything, except giant squids.

"Yea we were just playing platypolt."  
>"Oh I love platypus themed sports," said girly voiced Baljeet.<p>

"You know if we had more people we could make teams and play platypolt baseball."

"Who's on my team?" Buford asked trying to get in on the conversation.

"That's it! Ferb, I know what we are doing today. Hey, there's Perry." Phineas said looking at the semi-aquatic mammal next to the tree.

~quirky work song~

Phineas and the gang hav built a giant baseball diamond in their back yard and a smaller platypolt than in the movie but just as powerful but more accurate. "Hmm… I feel like we've made something like this before.." Phineas said looking at his brother. "Well we made a lot of things this summer. Who could count them all?"

~meanwhile~

Perry was laying to the side of the tree in the backyard sleeping soundly out of everyone's sight when his new communication watch started beeping. Perry woke up and covered it up as if saying 5 more minutes but when it wouldn't be quiet, he walked slowly behind the tree. He darted his eyes back quickly to see if anyone was watching him. When he noticed the coast was clear, he made his move. He stood up on his hind legs, pulled out a 1940's fedora and put it on in one swift move. He still had bags under his eyes, tired from yesterdays fiasco. He pressed he hand against a specific piece of bark that opened up a hole in the tree just large enough for a small animal to fit in.

Perry crossed his arms over his chest, yawned and fell backwards into the hole. He fell for a few feet and landed on a slide. He slid down and around until he landed in a soft red-cushioned chair of his secret underground headquarters. There was a fresh cup of coffee waiting for him and about 50 different buttons, knobs and levers in front of him but he immediately knew what to do. He pulled a certain lever and pushed a big red button. He grabbed the coffee and after a few sips, he was perked up. The giant screen in front of him turned on to an odd looking man. The man had short white hair, a white mustache, a nose that made up half of his head and a large gray unibrow on his forehead that stretched from ear to ear. He spoke with a monotone voice and went by the name Major (Francis) Monogram (some people call him monobrow).

"Good morning agent P." he started, "Sorry to bother you on your day off but the evil doctor Doofenshmirtz has been seen collecting metal from the scrap yard. That's all the details we have so far but whatever he is building, it must be evil. Also I'm sending Carl there to explain the problems with your new rocket car." He lifted on half of his unibrow. Perry made a guilty look on his face. "It's not your fault. It's Carl's fault for not warning you about the accelerator.

"I ALREADY SAID IM SORRY!" Carl screamed from off screen.

"Anyway, we can't afford to repair it because it was totally destroyed."

"But," Carl continued Major Monograms thought as he stepped out of the elevator. Carl was a boy that looked like a high schooler. He had curly red hair and glasses. He wore a white over coat and had a rounded face. "Luckily, some of the technology from the debris was saved and I have installed it in the old rocket car. And I also installed a voice activated system so you don't have to use the controls!" Perry gave him a blank stare and then did his signature clicking noise.

"Ggggrrrrr…"

"Oh that's right…you don't talk… oh…" there was an awkward silence. "Ok then… I guess you will need the instruction manual." He pulled out a rather large book and handed it to Perry who hopped into the rocket car before receiving the manual. Perry grabbed it and it weighed him down a little. He skimmed it briefly, just learning to use the main controls. Then started his rocket car and it lifted off the ground.

"Good luck agent P," Major Monogram told him before he took off. Perry flew up slowly this time (now that he knew the accelerator could be a little touchy) to a panel of grass that opened up and he was off to stop Doofenshmirtz.

**Wow I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time I'm sorry for that. I haven't been on my computer in a while. Thank you to those who reviewed like…**

**Radar180-and you're welcome for mentioning you. You have a great story and I'm glad I have inspired you **

**Peacedove-star**

**NattyMc**

**Stinkfly3 (who also added me in their story alert and favorited my story)**

**GLaDOS111(who favorited my story and my as an author)**

**And to stinkfly3**

**Yes I could have thought of a more original idea but in my stories I try to make characters easy to picture in the readers mind so I try to make them as real as possible. If you don't remember what you did yesterday wouldn't you do the same thing today? And I thought that if the characters are the same but just in different dimensions, they would be extremely similar.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love getting emails that say people reviewed so please PLEASE review so I know what you like and what I should change. I will answer questions and take suggestions. The next chapter will come sooner. I promise.**


	4. Secret Agent

**I know I said that I would try to publish weekly but with Christmas and school projects I just haven't had time for anything so I thought I would post this as a Christmas present to those that have favorited my story.**

**Ch. 4.**

"OK, Ferb," Phineas started. "I think we are just about done." They had built a whole baseball diamond in their backyard. Everyone had changed into their Baseball uniforms. There was a green team and a red team. They had also recreated a few phinadroids and ferbots to fill in team mates. They were all ready to play when Buford asked, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Everyone looked around for Perry.

"Oh no, Perry's gone."

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry everyone," Phineas said knowing Perry would vanish like everyday in the summer. "Luckily we prepared for this. When all of you went home to change, Ferb and I built a robot Perry." In the middle of the ground a large mechanical platypus about 10 times their size. "He has the same involuntary reflexes and can automatically catch any ball within a 5 yard radius."

"Red team will be on the field first, Green team will hit first." Red Team was Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and a few Phinadroids. Green Team was Ferb, Buford, Irwin and a few Ferbots. "OK lets get started."

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Meanwhile in an odd purple building in the middle of Danville, Perry the Platypus flew into the building through the window and jumped out of his rocket car which automatically parked itself in the corner of the room. Perry stood in front of a slouching man with enormous bags under his eyes, an extremely sharp pointed nose, and a lab coat on that made him look like a pharmacist.

The man turned to look at Perry and said, "Ah, Perry the Platypus, how extraordinary for you to show up. And by extraordinary I mean completely ordinary!" He pushed a button and a scrap metal cage fell from the ceiling to trap Perry in his tracks. There was a slit in the cage so that Perry could see out and listen to Doofenshmirtz's evil lecture before he found a way to escape just like every normal day. "As you might have known, I have been taking scrap metal. I have a few ideas on what to build but they are all so great that I just can't choose one." He paused and walked to his desk and picked up a pink notebook with ducky mo-mo on the cover. Perry looked somewhat embarrassed to be fighting a man who was still a fan of ducky mo-mo. "What?" Doof said looking at Perry. "Oh you don't like it? I'm trying to be organized more. I like to try new things. Anyway some of my blueprints include an earthquake-inator, change-your-mind-inator, obey-me-inator, other-dimension-inator." At the sound of the other dimension-inator, Perry became nervous hoping that he wouldn't choose it. He became more calm when Doof started naming other inators. "pizza-inator… I know these sound weird but if I had the time to tell you the back stories to them you would understand the reason for these but there are only so many hours in a day."

Doof sat in the chair writing down any other ideas that he came up with still deciding which one was best. He didn't know which one to do today. Then it hit him. A baseball smashed through the window and hit him in the back of the head from behind.

"Uh, oh, Ferb, how are we getting the ball back?" Ferb held up the controller for it. "No, the controller won't work from this distance. Guess we'll have to go up and get it ourselves." Phineas looked at all his friends on the field. "Sorry, everyone, we need to go get the ball. We'll be right back."

"Nice Buford," Baljeet said to him as Phineas and Ferb started walking away.

When Doof gained consciousness, he asked, "Oh, now what happened? Oh my head. Perry the Platypus did you throw this at me?" He shook his head no in response. He looked closely at it. On the common baseball, there was an antenna on it. Perry immediately knew what it was and who it belonged to. He started punching and kicking the walls and roof of the metal box trying to get out as soon as possible. Doof put the ball on the bookshelf. "Haha! You will never get out of that trap! I put it together with the finest metals I could find." Perry managed to make a few dents in the box when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I wasn't expecting someone. Perry the Platypus were you expecting anyone?" Perry became nervous and tried harder to escape.

Heinz answered the door to a young man who asked him, "Excuse me sir."

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery of scrap metal for you," the delivery man told him.

"Oh thank you just leave it in the hallway, I'll get to it later. No not over there. Over there where I'm pointing!" Doof walked into the hall to show the man exactly where to put it. Perry felt a sense of relief come over him. He looked for a way out while Doof was in the hall.

A piece of metal that was rusted fell off the cage and on the floor in front of Perry. He grabbed it and knew what to do. He tapped on each piece of metal that held the box together. By the sound of each piece he knew which one was aluminum. He used the metal piece to cut out the aluminum one. Doof walked in the room again and closed the door behind him. "Now Perry the Platypus…" The door bell rang again. "Now what? I told you to just leave them in the hall!" He opened the door to see two step-brothers standing side by side.

**Sorry I ended it here just when it was getting good. I'll update as soon as I can get to it. I will update before my Christmas vacation ends. I will answer questions and I enjoy ideas. Please comment and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you**

**NattyMc**

**Radar180**

**And Drama sapphire**


	5. Meeting Doctor D

**Updating weekly is harder than it sounds so I will try to update whenever I have the chance. I hope you like it.**

**Ch.5 Meeting brothers**

"Who are you?" He started saying to the two brothers that looked nothing alike.

"I'm bob and this is tom. Would you like to donate to our very own step-brother vet business?"

"NO!" and he slammed the door in their face.

**Authors note: Hehehe u thought it was Phineas and Ferb. That's my lame way of tricking you.**

The door bell rang once again.

"UGH! Now who is it?" Doof said frustrated by all of the interruptions. He opened the door and looked down to two other brothers.

"Excuse me mister," the triangle-shaped head one started, "We lost our baseball. Have you seen it around?"

Perry knew who it was and worked hard to open the aluminum part of his trap.

"Baseball? Hmm… I don't know." Doof grabbed his head in pain. "Sorry boys, I can't think straight since a baseball hit me in the back of the head."

"Yea! That's our baseball!"

"Well you've broken my window and I think you might have given me a mild concussion."

Phineas and Ferb looked at his window. "We're really sorry sir. If you put some ice on where it hurts, that will help and we'll fix your window too. It will only take us a few minutes."

"Thanks! Um… what did you say your names are?

"I'm Phineas and this is Ferb. Ferb is naturally handy with tools." He pulled out his cell phone. "We'll get the glass delivery guys on the way."

"Oh no I'll get that." Doofenshmirtz pulled out a phone and started calling the glass people. "I have them on speed dial. I get my window broken just about every day when I don't blow up because a certain _someone_ refuses to use the front door. And by the way, I'm doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz"

Phineas looked at Ferb confused. Ferb knew what he meant and shrugged his shoulders in response to Phineas.

"Anyway, please come in. While we're waiting for the glass people to come, make yourselves at home. Sorry about the mess, it's usually tidier than this."

"This is cool," Phineas looked around the house. Scraps of metal were everywhere. "What is all of this for?" there were mounds of scrap metal about 20 feet tall. They saw the cage Doof attempted to trap Perry in and just ignored it. Doof saw it but thought Perry was still inside it. He didn't even notice the hole in it where Perry had escaped.

"This is just scraps that I got from the junk yard. I'm trying to build something."

"What are you trying to build?"

"Um… that's just it. I don't know yet. I have a few ideas but I haven't picked yet from the ones I thought up." He pulled out his ducky mo-mo notebook.

"Can we look through your book? Ferb and I love to build. Maybe it will give us ideas for the future."

"Sure, I don't see any harm in letting you see blueprints to my personal –inators."

Perry was trying to hide from Phineas and Ferb as they walked to a green couch. Phineas and Ferb sat on the couch. Doof was about to sit next to them when he stopped and sniffed the air. "Yuck! What is that? He lifted up the couch cushion and smelled it. Eww… it smells like an old shoe filled with curdy milk!" it was Perry's pee from the day before.

Phineas and Ferb ignored his remark and looked through the book with Ferb writing down their own ideas as they went. They stopped at one invention in particular. "Is it okay if we have the blueprints for this one? We can probably make this later." Doof walked over to see the one they were interested by.

"Oh you mean my other-dimensionator? Sure, its just one of my many soon-to-fail ideas." Ferb took out the blueprints and placed them in his front pocket. "Let me get you something to drink or eat." As he walked to the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Phineas opened the door for the glass delivery people.

"Okay I got one 7 by 5ft glass window for… wait," the glass delivery guy looked at Phineas a bit confused. "Aren't you a little young to be repairing a window?"

"Yes, yes I am."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well it's nice to see kids getting useful hobbies."

Perry found this as a chance to get somewhere safe and quickly tried to make it to the broken window but as soon as he moved, he stepped on a piece of glass and made a pop noise heard by Phineas, Ferb, and the glass repair people.

They walked over to look behind the couch. "Oh. There you are Perry," Phineas said.

**I'm going to stop it here. I'm very sorry my computer in being a jerk but im still going to try to update weekly at least for the summer. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**

**Thanks to those who commented and Favorited:**

**GaliCat**

**NattyMc**

**fanatheinvader**

**and awesome G. I. R**

**Other Dimension Candace, "Come On People! I wanna see more reviews! Or you will never find out how we are going to catch Doofenshmirtz. Review. That's an order!"**


	6. The start for the 2nd dimension

**I wonder if anyone actually reads these authors notes… anyway Hope u enjoy my next chapter. I have a great plot in mind. Sorry I wasn't able to update last week, things got super complicated. I'll try to update as much as I can before school starts again. Enjoy.**

**Ch. 6 **

"Oh, There you are, Perry." Perry was back to his original mindless pet disguise.

"Grrrrrr…" was all Perry could say.

Phineas picked up Perry and put him on the couch. "Lets just fix this up and get back to our game."

Phineas and Ferb worked for about 10 min and already finished the window. By that time, the window people left. Doof finally walked back into the room with a few refreshments. He looked at the fixed window. "Wow you work fast."

"Yea we do this sort of thing all the time. Just this summer we built a rollercoaster, became one hit wonders, we traveled though time, thawed out a caveman, made our clothes a fashion craze, we built a giant bowling ball, had a chariot race, made ice cream on the moon and a whole bunch of other things. This morning, we built a giant Perry the platypolt for our baseball game and…"

"Perry the platypolt? Hm…The name seems strangely familiar…" Doof was thinking hard on why a Perry the Platypolt seemed familiar. (idiot)

"Yea. It's named after our pet platypus. You might have heard us sing and try to find him one day when we thought he was gone forever. We just wanted Perry to come home. We tried to make sure our song reach all over the Tri-State Area to make sure he heard us, and it worked." Ferb carried Perry to where they were standing, showing Perry to doctor D.

"That's probably why it sounds familiar. Is every platypus named Perry?"

"In a perfect world? Yes."

"Well he's a cute little fella."

Ferb, shocked a little, mumbled to himself, "Wow. Déja vu-ish."

Doof tickled Perry's chin again. Perry was a little irritated and embarrassed and thought about biting him again for a little entertainment but then thought that wasn't the best idea at this point considering what happened yesterday.

Phineas looked at the clock, "I think we should be on our way. We have friends waiting at home. Thanks for our baseball back and sorry about your window. It won't happen again."

"Eh, No problem kids. I really should get back to my nemesis. He's probably bored in his cage. Bye now."

Phineas and Ferb walked out of his apartment with Perry and their baseball. When they got outside, Phineas pulled out a leash from his pocket and was going to put it on Perry. He looked for the collar and the locket that they gave him but it was gone.

"Ferb, I think Perry lost the locket we gave him. I can't find it. We better look for it when we get home. To me, its more important then a picture frame." Phineas had no idea how right he was.

…

After a while of walking, they finally arrived to their backyard.

"Where have you guys been?" Isabella asked.

"In town. We had to help a pharmacist fix a broken window."

"How hard did you hit the ball?" Irving asked Buford.

"I was pretending it was Baljeet's head." He whispered back to Irving. And shot a look at Baljeet who trembled a little seeing the bat still in Buford's hands.

"Well I guess now we can get back to our game." Baljeet said.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Isabella asked.

Perry had left once again out of the back yard and pushed a button on his watch that signaled the hover car to him. In a few minutes, he was riding back to Doofs.

~Doofs~

"Now Doof was back in his comfortable chair with his eyes closed, dreaming about something to do for the day, still unaware that Perry had even left the cage. Perry flew to the window, opened it, and flew inside, closing to window again behind him. The hover car parked itself once again in the corner quietly and Perry walked casually over to where Doof was plotting, feeling a sense of relief that Doof no longer had the blueprints for the other-dimensionator. He just looked at Doof as he was slowly falling into a deeper sleep.

Perry grabbed Doof's Ducky Mo-mo notebook and threw it into a shredder conveniently there. "Curse you ~snore~ Perry the ~snore~ Platypus…" Doof mumbled in his sleep. Perry just looked at him oddly, hopped into his rocket car, and flew back to the house.

Back at the house, Phineas and Ferb and the rest of the gang had finished their game of baseball, making Green team the winners. Ferb pushed a button that made the backyard flip over and hiding everything before mom saw even though she still wasn't even on her way back yet. They were about to go inside and play video games when all of the sudden, a strange green mist started swirling next to the tree in the backyard. It started to become more clear and opened up to a whole new world beyond our dimensional reality…

**Dun dun dun! Whats gonna happen next? Sorry but your gonna have to wait till I can update. **

**Phineas, "What is happening? I guess you won't know unless you like this story or review. Thanks for those who updated like:**

**D. **

**iheartphinabella05**

**NattyMc**

**Gyaradosmaster**

**Fawnspirit**

**And Loonaticslover13."**


End file.
